I See You
by shizukanosakura
Summary: Kecelakaan maut mempertemukan kedua mata itu.'Apa yang kau inginkan dariku'"aku akan membawa sakura bersamaku, aku kesepian disini.' Oneshot keduaku.


**I See You**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshot**

_Terjadi kecelakaan di jalan Myoba no 51, seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun tewas ditempat kejadian dan seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun mengalami luka-luka yang cukup parah di bagian kaki dan kepalanya._

'_Sakura POV'_

_Kejadian yang begitu cepat, entah apa yang sedang terjadi denganku, serasa ada cairan kental hangat yang keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhku. Aku seperti tidak dapat merasakan kakiku, mataku juga semakin lama semakin meredup tubuhku serasa matirasa, aku ingin bertriak minta tolong tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutku._

_Samar kulihat seorang pemuda yang menurutku sangat tampan dengan rabut raven dan mata onixnya terbuka, tapi kurasa dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Cairan merah kental kuluar dari seluruh tubuhnya wajahnya yang berbalut cairan merah itu tetap terlihat tampan. Kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya keluar dari mobil yang menurutku sangat mewah itu, mata onixnya sepertinya memandangku namun terasa kosong, wajahnya pucat bibirnya membiru tapi ada sedikit senyum namun tak jelas._

_Nafasku semakin sesak dan pelupuk mataku semakin menyempit, hanya mata onix pemuda tadi yang terlihat dan lama kelamaan semakin memudar dan gelap, hanya terdengar samar suara ambulan dan orang-orang yang berdatangan._

'Normal POV'

Seorang gadis dengan rabut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu masih tergoler lemah dikasur putih rumah sakit Konoha. Sudah seminggu semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya, tidak ada satu kerabatpun yang matanya sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan permata emeraldnya.

"Di-dimana aku?" guman gadis yang barusaja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya itu.

"Anda sudah bangun Sakura-san?"seorang suster yang sedang memeriksa keadaan gadis bermahkota merah muda itu memastikan. Kemudian dia berlari keluar memanggil dokter yang selalu merawat gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter dengan rambut pirang berkucir dua, dan menurut sakura memiliki body yang wah bahkan menurut seorang wanita sekalipun itu.

"Jadi kau sudah sadar ya, sudah seminggu kamu di rawat disini." Jelasnya.

"Dirawat? Memang apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Apakau tidak ingat seminggu yang lalu kamu mengalami kecelakaan, satu kakimu patah, dan soal biaya rumah sakit kau tak usah kawatir sudah ada relawan yang menanggungnya." Kata sang dokter yang menurut sakura seksi itu.

"Oh begitu, apa sekarang aku boleh pulang aku mau pulang."kata sakura datar dan angkuh.

Sakura memang orang yang tertutup dan angkuh, dia hidup sendirian sejak usianya 13 tahun karena itu dia jadi mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar.

Gadis dengan nama lengkap Haruno sakura itu ahirnya pulang meski sebenarnya oleh dokter belum boleh pulang tapi apa boleh buat, sakura memang orang yang tak mau banyak bicara dan hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan saja.

.

.

.

.

Suasana apartemen gadis yang memiliki mata seindah batu permata emerald itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Suasana yang gelap yang identik dengan sang gadis, apalagi tempatnya yang berada dilantai ke tiga yang merupakan lantai paling atas, ditambah bangunannya yang memang sudah sangat tua dan lampu kuning yang nyalanya tidak menentu.

Gadis itu berjalan terseok-seok karena kaki satunya yang tak dapat di gerakkan, dengan susah payah dia menaiki tangga yang gelap meski di siang hari itu.

Sesampainya di kamar gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya mengistirahatkan setiap inci sendinya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Namun belum sempat dia memejamkan matanya HPnya bergetar tanda sms masuk.

_Hai kenalan donk_

Sakura membaca sms tersebut namun kembali dia merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur yang empuk. Dia tidak tertarik menjawab sms tersebut karena menurutnya tidak penting dan tidak perlu di jawab. Gadis bermata emerald itu.. mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Malam telah menghipnotis semua orang untuk memejamkan matanya, namun berbeda dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan sebelas malam ia justru terbangun, sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Ddrett….drett….drett…..

Satu pesan telah masuk, sang gadis bermahkota merah muda yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya kini membuka sms yang tadi masuk.

_Sakura tetap cantik meski baru bangun tidur._

Sakura kaget karena orang yang jauh disana bagaimana dia bisa tau namanya dan kenapa dia tau sakura baru bangun tidur apa dia melihatnya, tapi bukankah jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat. Buru-buru sakura mengetik akak

_Kamu siapa?_

_Drettt…..dreettt…drett_

_Namaku Sasuke._

_Mengetik…._

_Apa maumu? Bagaimana kamu tau namaku dan bagaimana kamu tau aku baru bangun tidur?_

_Drett….drett….drett…._

_Aku hanya ingin kenalan dengan sakura, kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu apa kau ingat? Aku sedang melihatmu sekarang._

Jantung Sakura serasa dibom atom sekarang, pelipisnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin, nafasnya tersengal-sengal saking takutnya.

_Kamu dimana? _

_Drett…dreet…dreett…._

_Aku dibawah kasurmu._

_Degh_

Jantung Sakura semakin cepat, tangan dan kakinya bergetar begitu keras. Suasana kamar gadis bersurai pink itu Nampak sangat sepi hanya terdengar suara jam yang berputar dan sesekali angin yang masuk dari ventilasi sehingga membuat bulukuduknya merinding, lampu dikamarnyapun takcukup menerangi semua ruangan, hanya cahaya remang-remang yang berkesan sangat menyeramkan.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu dengan hati-hati mendekati kolong kasurnya, nafasnya semakin memburu sekarang. Dia membungkam mulutnya takut akan bertriak, bahkan dia takbernafas sekarang. Jantungnya berpacu seperti habis berlari seratus meter.

Gadis bernama lengkep Haruno sakura itu dengan hati-hati membuka seprei yang menutupi kolong kasurnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menyibakkan seprei itu dan-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa!

Meski sang gadis bermata emerald itu sudah mencoba membungkam mulutnya, manun suara itu tetap keluar karena dia melihat ada sesuatu didalam sana. Sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Host…host…host…

Gadis itu mundur sejauh mungkin dari kolong yang ia buka tadi, merengkuh ditembok sambil menekuk lututnya.

Drett….drett….drett…

Suara getaran HP membuat gadis itu tersadar, dia mengambil HP yang ada di di meja dekat dia merengkuh tadi. Dibukanya sms yang telah masuk dari nomer tak diketahui yang sejak tadi mengirim sms yang membuat jantungnya ingin berhenti.

Apa kamu takut padaku?

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat gadis itu mengetikkan kata demi kata dari tuts HPnya.

_Apa maumu? Jangan ganggu aku._

Drett….dreet…drett….

_Aku ingin mengajak sakura pergi, aku kesepian._

Jangtung gadis berambut sepinggang itu berpacu semakin cepat nafasnya semakin tak teratur, seperti tercekit dibagian lehernya. Mulutnya terus bergetar seperti tubuhnya. Cairan bening membanjiri pipi putihnya, saking takutnya.

Drett….ddrett…drett…

_Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang._

Gadis itu semakin panik dan jantungnya semakin cepat saja, dia yakin jika jantungnya lebih cepat dari ini mungkin dia akan mati.

Tap….tap…tap…pet…

Suara langkah kaki dan lampu yang padam terdenar jelas dari lantai satu kemudian berjalan lagi kelantai dua. Jantungnya semakin kencang berdetak saat dia berjalan ditangga menuju lantai tiga, tempat dia tinggal. Dengan bubu-buru dia mengunci semua pintu dengan rapat.

Tap…pet ( suara lampu mati)

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti di lantai tiga, tepat di depan kamar apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu semakin merengkuh seperti tersambar petir tiba-tiba lampu kamar padam membuat banjir keringat disekitar pelipisnya.

Gadis itu menerangi sekitar ruangannya dengan cahaya di HPnya. Nafasnya tak karuan bulukuduknya berdiri dan terdengar suara gemelutup dari gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" triak gadis bermahkota pink entah pada siapa dia juga tak tau siapa dia.

Gadis itu membuka pintu belakang sehingga sinar bulan masuk melalui pintu dan jendela disana.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi hiks…hiks…." Triak sanggadis dengan nada memohon.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku saat dirasakannya ada sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh pinggangnya, nafasnya semakin tak karuan sekarang, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, saat dia berbalik dia tak melihat apa-apa disana.

"Apa maumu? Kumohon jangan ganggu aku." Triaknya lagi.

Gadis itu merekam setiap sudut kamarnya dengan kamera, mencari cari seseorang yang mungkin takterlihat degan mata telanjang. Kemudian dia mengarahkan kameranya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil fotonya sendiri.

Saat dia melihat fotonya ternyata dia tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya Nampak seorang lelaki pucat yang disetiap wajahnya dipenuhi oleh darah dia sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Gadis itu melihat namun tidak ada apa-apa. keringat dingin membanjiri wajah mulusnya, kemudian dia melempar HPnya dan berlari keluar jendela di beranda lantai tiga.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku!"Gadis it uterus bertriak dan memohon.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata onix yang berlumuran darah itu mendekat ke wajah sakura membuat gadis bernama sakura itu kaget dan bertriak ngeri, kemudian dia berbalik dan-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" gadis itu terpleset dan jatuh dari lanti tiga.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Berita hari ini, telah ditemukan mayat seorang gadis umurnya 20 tahun. Diduga dia bunuh diri karena depresi, di ketahui juga dia adalah korban selamat kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu yang memakan korban bernama sasuke usia 23 tahun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Di suatau tempat yang gelap sepasang manusia pucat tengah merayakan pernikah mereka. Hanya angin malam dan suara burung hantu yang mengiringi pernikahan mereka, dan batu nisan itu yang menjadi saksi._

_Tsuzuku…._

_A/N_

_Maaf kalau horornya gak kerasa ini adalah oneshot ke 2ku dalam memeriahkan sasusaku even tanggal 20 februari. Please review _


End file.
